Happy Mothers Day
by mooney-996
Summary: This is a one shot of what happened to Lucy when she got a little surprise on Mother's Day this year.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading this. I do warn you in advance this is a quite a sad story but with a slight happy twist in it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Mama_

_ How are things in heaven? It is just like we used to talk about? I really hope that you are happy there with Papa. _

_I know that Papa and I did not exactly get along before he died but I hope that he has found you and you both have found happiness. Because of the seven year gap, I never got a chance to tell you both how much I love you. _

_I miss you both every second of the day and luckily I have my new family at Fairy Tail who keep me strong. I have Erza who is like an older sister to me. She is always there for us all and is protecting us like always. I also have Wendy who I consider my little sister who is always there for some girly time if I need it. I have Levy to share my passion for books like I did with you Mama and I have the boys. Gray is always around for me as my older brother and there is Natsu who plays around and sometimes brings out the child in me, reminding me that I need to have fun sometimes. _

_Moments like that make me realise how much I am going to miss with you Mama. We have already missed some of the things that a girl must go through in life together with her Mother; my first time 'becoming a woman', buying my first bra, having talks about boys….. and now I am going to miss some of the most important days of my life with you….my wedding day, when I'm pregnant, helping me raise my children… I know that I will never get that but I know that you will be there in spirit with me. _

_I also have still have the celestial spirits that you gave to me Mama and now I have more! Thanks to you, to me they are all my close friends! I have so many people around me that make me strong and make me want to live every day to the fullest but I know that there is a hole in my heart reserved for you and Papa. _

_I want you to know that if I could, I would do anything just to have five minutes again with you. I want to be able to say goodbye to you both properly and I know that I will never get that. I lie awake at night wondering how you both are and what you two are doing up in Heaven. I would give anything to see you both again and to tell you…. I'm sorry. I was never the daughter that you wanted. I did not want to be rich or famous or an heiress to the company. I was never like that as a child and I hated the person I was expected to be. _

_I hate to admit this but running away from home was the best decision I had ever done because now I am free. I am able to live my life how I want it and I hope that you are happy for me for it. Sometimes I wonder if you are proud of me. Whether you are okay with what I have done, the decisions I have made, the friends and family I have created for myself. _

_I miss you and love you with all of my heart and I hope that I find you both when it is my turn to come to Heaven so we can live happily together again. _

_Happy Mother's Day _

_I Love you _

_Your lucky Lucy_

I put down the quill and fold up the letter into an envelope addressing it to Mama and put it on the table. I manage to catch the tears that are running slowly down my cheeks as I put my ink pot and quill away. Today is Mother's Day. This day always affects me the most. I was so close with Mama and I want nothing more than to see her again. I would give up my magic for one more night with her. To talk to her, to tell her that I love her, to tell that I am okay and that I am happy. I hope that with all of the letters that I write that she knows this. I always write to Mama just before I go to bed so she gets to know everything that happens in my day. I haven't really been seen today. I have just stayed at home getting my flat ready for the next adventure. There is always one around the corner.

Plue is dancing my feet, so after getting ready for bed, I pick him up and cuddle with him for a while before I send him back and fall asleep.

It is the early hours of the morning when I open my eyes. The sun has not completely risen yet, but for some reason I am wide awake. I turn over and attempt to go back to sleep but to no avail. I decide to get up and make myself some hot milk in a vain attempt to feel sleepy again, so I send myself up and pour some milk in a pan to heat it up. I hum a soothing tune to myself when I see a bright light out of the corner of my eye.

I turn suddenly, dropping the pan of milk onto the floor by accident and feel around my sides of my keys. Ever since Natsu started coming into the apartment at random times in the morning, I've always had my keys on me. The boy has made me be on guard constantly in my own home!

I turn around thinking the bright light might be Loke or one of my spirits coming to see me, but I am frozen to the spot with the sight in front of me. I see a blonde haired woman who is a little taller than me and looks a more mature version of me. She looks in her late 30's and she is beautiful. Standing next to her is a gentleman about the same age with gelled back brown hair and a brown thick moustache. They both look very businesslike. The gentleman is in a brown pin stripped suit while the woman is in a simple red floor length gown.

I instantly know who they are. "…..M…..Ma….Ma-ma?….Pa….Papa?" I choke out, letting the tears run down my face. This is not possible. How can they be here? Someone must be playing a trick on me. I suddenly turn very angry.

"Who ever you are or whatever trick you are trying to pull this is not funny!" I shout out at the visions of my Mama and Papa. How dare someone do that to someone, especially on such a day! Mama and Papa look at me sadly.

"Sweetheart it is us. Really." Papa says to me and I shake in a mixture of sadness and nervousness. This is really my Mama and Papa? They're both here?

"But…How?" I ask nervously

"We talked to The Spirit King and told him that you miss us and never got to say goodbye when we passed. He has granted us one night together so we get to say goodbye properly. He said to show you this to prove that this happened." Mama explained showing me a platinum key. It is the Spirit King's key! He never gave his key to just anyone! At that I knew that it was them.

"Mama! Papa!" I shouted running to them and embracing them in a hug. The three of us sat there embraced for a long time crying, telling stories, telling each other how much we miss each other just the sun started to rise. We are currently sitting on the bed, my hand in Mama's while Papa has his arm around Mama. We look like one happy family again and I cry silently again with happiness.

I look at the clock. It's 7 am and they appeared at 1 am. "How long are you here until?" It was the taboo question of the night. "We have another hour. The Spirit King allowed us 7 hours. One for every year that you were on Tenroujima. I can't believe you were there for so long." Mama explained cupping her hand on my face and wiping away one of my tears.

"I know Mama but there was nothing else that I could do. We were going to be killed. If it was not for the first Master of Fairy Tail then I would have been killed. She saved us."

"I am glad that she saved you and that you have a family that is willing to go that far to save you all. I am so proud of you. We both watch you every day and read the letters that you send me every day. I am so glad that you write everyday. We may get to see what you get up to, but we can not tell how you feel some times. It makes us feel closer to you" Mama says trying herself not to cry.

"I can tell that you are always there with me. I can feel you both every where I go. I'm glad that you know that I am okay."

"We are too sweetheart. We were so worried that we were going to leave you vulnerable but you proved us wrong. You really are our lucky Lucy" He says smiling. The key that Mama has been holding in her hand all night starts to shine. I know what this means. It time for them to go. Mama sighs and looks at me. I thought I would be ready for this but I'm really not. I start to cry again as Papa walks over to me and hugs me tightly.

"We have to go darling. Promise me that you will be good and look after yourself. Remember we are always looking and watching over you. I love you so much." I look up at Papa. "I love you too Papa. I know that I never really said it to you, but I forgive you for what happened all of those years ago. I will always love you and now I get to say goodbye properly to you."

Papa smiles at me. "Don't think of it as goodbye. Think of it as see you soon" I nod as he places a chaste kiss on my forehead, just like he used to when I was a child. I walk over to Mama and hug her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much Mama. I'm glad that you are happy in Heaven."

Mama hugs me tighter "And I for you my gorgeous girl. Remember, no matter where you go or what you do, I am always watching you and I am always there beside. I may not be able to reply but I love you always and I look forward to reading your letters that you write to me every day. I am so proud of you and I want nothing more than to see you happy in this life." We are both crying again as we hug each other one last time.

Before they go, I call out Taurus who takes a picture of three of us on my camera as proof that the night was real. I promised Mama that I would have it on my desk always and I will always remember this night. I call out as many of my spirits as I can that would want to say goodbye to Mama and Papa and I watch as tears are renewed when they say goodbye to their former Master and Mistress.

Mama and Papa stand in the middle of my living room, where they first appeared and I try and hold in my tears as I watch them both disappear slowly, back to Heaven. The last words I hear are from Mama as their faces were the last disappear.

"We love you…our lucky Lucy"

* * *

This is just a little Mother's Day thing I thought up yesterday, I lost my own mum at a very young age so I can relate to Lucy very well with this. There was always a wish of mine to see my mum again one last time but of course that can't really happen until it is my turn to go to Heaven, so I thought that I could relay this with Lucy and give her the dream that I can't.

I know that this is a little morbid for a Mother's Day story but this goes to all of the people out there who have lost a parent and knows how hard it is to watch other people celebrate both Mother's and Father's Day and to not be able to celebrate yourself. You are all such strong people and I hope that you had a great day yesterday anyway! Family and friends are the best things that you will ever have, so never say that you hate them! Because believe me, you will definately not be saying that when they are gone.

Thanks for reading this.

I don't own anything. The characters belongs to Hiro...I just own the storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS

SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT THERE HAS BEEN A SERIOUS PROBLEM ON THAT WE FANS OF THE SITE NEED TO SORT OUT ASAP!

One of the most loved fanfiction writers on here (in my opinion anyway) Wild Rhov has just reported that has been copied onto multiple sites and every story has been copied exactly!

I need you all to do the following to get these sites taken down!

Go here: webmasters/tools/spamreportform?hl=en

Put in the name of the website (one report each)

Write in additional details: _This is a spamdexing mirror site to and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property._

Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

Report more by clicking the link on: _Go back to the webspam report form._

_These are the sites_

/

/

/

**Quoted from Wild Rhov's page:**

**(WARNING, these sites have malicious ads that carry malware! Use an adblocker) **They are making profit off _your_ stories with advertisements. This is called **spamdexing****_._** Please report them. Theft of this hefty magnitude, literally millions of stories, should **not** go unpunished.

Also, do not attempt to log in to any site that looks like but is not. In theory, they could steal your email and password!

I've just done this and I ask that you do the same!

Because of this I will not be posting for a few weeks. I am not having someone repeat my stories that I have worked so hard on for profit!

See you soon when everything has been sorted (I hope)

mooney-996 xxx


End file.
